Untitled
by Sophie Mann
Summary: About Malfoy and my OC.


Triela Frost, a medium-sized but skinny girl with short, bright blue hair and gray eyes, pulled away from her parents as the Hogwarts Express blew one last whistle, signaling for all students to get on the train quickly. Triela looked back once, still moving towards the line of students boarding the train, to see her parents waving back at her. She turned away, already kind of missing them, and pulled her trunk up the wooden, polished steps leading into the corridor of the train. Kind of mindlessly, Triela searched for a compartment, and was successful, finding a place to sit with the notorious Luna Lovegood, whom she was good friends with. Pulling her trunk into the compartment, with great effort, Triela hoisted it up into the overhead storage area and plopped into a seat, her small pet carrier on her lap.

Luna Lovegood looked up from her copy of _The Quibbler. _"Haylo, Luna," Triela greeted her friend as the train began to move away from King's Cross Station. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, rather spectacular, really," Luna replied. "I spent most of my time at the creek looking for crumple-horned snorkacks with my father – he's been trying to make an advancement on observations of them, you see – we haven't caught one yet, but he's still working on it…"

"Oh! How…fascinating!" Sometimes Triela had a hard time making conversation with Luna, most of the stuff that came out of her mouth was a bit wonky. As Triela told Luna about her own summer, she took out her gray kitten, Lucy, who began purring and prancing around the compartment bench, rubbing her face against things. Eventually Triela and Luna's conversation died off, Luna going back to reading her magazine, and Triela continued playing with her kitten. Soon enough, Lucy fell asleep, and Triela retreated to looking out the window, just about ready to doze off….

"Move out my way, first year! I need something from the trolley, you're wasting my time. Did you hear what I said? Move out of the bloody corridor – oh, for Christs' sake –"

Triela got up and rubbed her eyes. What kind of moron was making such a ruckus? Putting the kitten on the seat where she continued to sleep silently, Triela poked her head out into the hallway and saw a tall, skinny, blonde figure causing a commotion at the end of the corridor, and yelling orders in every direction, while the trolley lady was trying to quiet him. She recognized him from her own year, but didn't know who he was…

"Ay! Fifth year! Quit it with all that noise, would you? _Some_ people are trying to _sleep!_" The blonde figure wheeled around on his heel (having been distracted from giving the trolley lady a hard time), and marched down the corridor towards Triela, who was standing there with a dissatisfied expression on her face, and her hands on her hips.

"What's this? Another fifth year telling me to shut up? Well, here's something for _you_, fifth year. Why don't _YOU_ shut up, instead of yelling at me and creating more noise in the first place!" The two were nose to nose now, Triela's magnificent blue hair clashing with his white blonde.

Suddenly Triela stood up straighter, cleared her throat, and began to walk back to her compartment kind of hesitantly, but was close enough to hear the boy snickering to his friends and muttering, "Probably a mudblood, too." That was enough for Triela. Without thinking, she spun around, raised her fist, and punched the boy square in the nose as hard as she could. Afterwards, she reeled back, only now imagining the consequences of getting into trouble with Snape - this boy, after all, was clearly in Slytherin, judging by his green and silver tie...

He stumbled backwards a few paces, clutching his nose and looking surprised. Triela smirked at him as he fell onto his backside on the floor of the corridor. He looked up at her, alarmed, as blood ran down the front of his face, into his mouth, and down onto his new robes. He looked away from her for a moment and rolled over onto his knees, spluttering blood on the floor, then quietly got up and walked away, turning back and saying, "You'll pay for this." Triela smirked again, only to see several heads peering out of their compartments and looking at her curiously. She felt accomplished, and was loving the attention. Contemplating this, she turned around to see Harry Potter himself grinning at her from down the corridor. "Ingenius!" he marveled, then pushed past her to get to the trolley lady.

Triela, smiling to herself and feeling accomplished, ducked back into her compartment and resumed looking out the window, eventually dozing off while thinking about the feast that awaited her at Hogwarts, full of cookies and cupcakes and pudding and other wonderfully sweet things for dessert…..


End file.
